teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cross Country
Cross Country is the eighth installment in the Hymn For The Cursed series. Source description Three months after the events on the East Coast, Scott and Isaac are invited to attend a more festive occasion that involves less of the supernatural and more of the mundane and every day life events. Featured original mythology *Nuin Excerpt ---- SECTION IS TO BE UNEDITED --Sylvos Windrunner (talk) 22:24, February 22, 2014 (UTC) ---- | CHAPTER ONE, Upon Arrival | Ding. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain once again. The seatbelt sign has been turned on, as we are preparing to descend into Logan International. The forecast is looking nice today so I hope you all enjoy your visit. Thank you for flying US Airways." A light clatter could be heard as the intercom turned off just as Isaac took his seat next to the window, returning from the lavatory. "Scott," he said, shaking his boyfriend whose chair was leaned back and mouth wide open. "Scott, wake up. We're getting ready to land." But Scott didn't budge and Isaac only rolled his eyes. He shuffled all of his things back into his backpack—mainly his iPod and jacket—before looking at Scott's serene face. He hated to have to do this, but drastic times called for drastic measures. The stewardess from the other side of the aisle looked at him and silently giggled as she watched the blonde uncap a bottle of water. "Scott…last chance." Isaac smirked to himself and threw a gulp-sized amount of water deep into Scott's mouth. Scott choked and coughed and swallowed, his eyes watering from the sudden intrusion. "Isaac, what the hell is wrong with you?" he said angrily after finally collecting himself enough to glare at his partner. But the beta only shrugged and continued to smile deviously, sitting back in his chair pleased with himself. "Just consider that payback." "For what?" Scott exclaimed. "For making me go to this thing." Scott rolled his eyes but just shook his head, glaring out into the aisle. "We've had this conversation already. You're an ass." Isaac's demeanor immediately changed once he knew Scott was actually angry at him. "C'mon, Scotty, I'm sorry." He leaned over into the brunette, hoping the touch would fix things, but Scott only leaned further over to the other side. Isaac moved back to the center of his own first class seat and waited a few moments, gazing out the window. Soon, the plane was entering a very noticeable descent and the plane was becoming increasingly more level with the skyline of the city. And Scott, despite himself, grabbed Isaac's nervous hand and let him grip his own hand tight. The landing left much to be criticized and Scott could have sworn Isaac's claws almost came out. The blonde was fine with flying; it was landing that was the problem. Once the plane began to slow and make an easy drive to the ramp, Isaac let out a long held breath and his clamped eyes slowly opened. Scott wasn't looking away anymore but he still refused to look at Isaac's face. "Thank you," Isaac said, leaning over and pecking Scott's cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered into Scott's ear and the brunette nodded, his face still clearly reflecting a residual annoyance. He squeezed Scott's hand before unlocking them so they could get ready to depart. — | CC | — The time from the departure of the plane to finding the correct baggage conveyor seemed to mellow Scott back to his normal self. He started talking again, inappropriately pointing out a family of some Asian descent where the couple's toddlers were swordplaying with their grandfather. Isaac smiled at the sight, too, especially at the look of embarrassment and frustration on the father's face. The conveyor belt started up after a while and luggage began to outpour not long after. They both watch carefully, looking for that one suitcase containing both of their clothes for the next four days. When it finally came around, Scott leaned down to grab it when someone else did. "Hey, excuse me I think that's…ours…" Scott grinned wide when he saw that it was Reid Garwin who'd lifted the black piece of luggage. Immediately they embraced and Isaac was soon, too, pulled into a hug, though certainly not as warm as with Scott. "Good to see you, too, Reid," Isaac said with a grin as they pulled apart. "I thought you were 'sending a car,'" Scott mocked as they made to leave to the car. "I was going to but then I figured you'd rather see my pretty face instead," Reid replied. Scott laughed. "No I've got two to look at already, thanks." "Isaac, yeah. But you…you've let yourself go, Scott," Reid teased. Scott bumped into his side and they continued on, only to see a very alive, well, and conscious Tyler Simms leaning against his jeep, smirking at the three of them. "Took you long enough," he said as they walked up. "What'd you stop for a Cinnabon, Reid?" "Sorry, I didn't bring you one, Baby-boy," Reid said, pecking the brunette on the lips before tossing the suitcase in the trunk. "Hi, I'm Tyler," the youngest of the warlocks said, extending a hand out to Isaac. "Isaac," the beta replied, shaking it. "It's nice to finally meet my redeemers in person," Tyler said, continuing on to shake Scott's. "I guess I owe you guys." "It was nothing…" Scott said, looking at Isaac, exchanging looks. "It's what we do." "So Reid tells me," the warlock replied. They got into the car, Tyler driving, Scott and Isaac, of course, in the back. "I'm not the only one who wants to thank you, though." Scott's brow raised. "My mother's invited the four of to dinner tonight…at my family's estate. She's already hired some fancy executive chef for the evening so I think this one might be mandatory." Scott and Isaac exchanged looks before the brunette said, "Sounds good?" ...continues after the external links Category:Hymn For The Cursed fictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Lyo24boi